ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters VR - Now Hiring
Ghostbusters VR - Now Hiring is a mobile virtual reality game for iOS and Android released on October 12, 2016. On March 21, 2017, content for Playstation 4 was available for download. Description The game allows players to re-assemble Proton Packs, bust and trap ghosts, store them in Containment Units, touch Ectoplasm, and tour the Firehouse. It is available for purchase as an app on iOS and Android mobile platforms, with a price of $4.99. It also comes free with the 4K Blu-ray editions of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). The app can be used with a compatible virtual reality viewing device such as Merge VR Goggles or Google Cardboard. Yahoo! "Sony Launches ‘Ghostbusters’ Mobile VR Experience (EXCLUSIVE)" 10/12/16 Act 1: Firehouse (1.9 GB in size) was available for purchase on Sony Network for Playstation 4 for $6.99. PlayStation VR, PlayStation Camera, and 2 PS Move controllers are required. Developments On March 21, 2017, a trailer was released to commemorate the release of the Playstation 4 content. Ghostbusters News "New Ghostbusters video game available today for Playstation VR (trailer included)" 3/21/17 Ivan Reitman provided feedback to the development team. He would spend time with the headset on and give notes. He also suggested the inclusion of Mooglie and got Patton Oswalt to voice him. Jake Zim, the SVP of VR for Sony Pictures Entertainment confirmed several more chapters are in the works and hinted they may be from the ghost's POV. io9/gizmodo "The Future of Ghostbusters Is Uncertain, But Ivan Reitman Has a Plan" 3/21/17 Acts Act 1: Firehouse The Ghostbusters need your help. Step into and explore the iconic Ghostbusters firehouse, where you'll meet Mooglie for the first time. Plus, get up close and personal with everyone’s favorite troublemaker, Slimer! Your adventure begins outside the firehouse in the streets of New York where Mooglie volunteers to be your guide. As you enter the firehouse, you’ll have the chance to explore Ecto-1, assemble and fire a proton pack, check out the basement where the Ghost Containment Unit lies, play with Slimer and much more! Don’t leave any stone unturned as ghostly surprises await your discovery. Playstation Store product page retrieved 3/21/17 io9/Gizmodo "The Future of Ghostbusters Is Uncertain, But Ivan Reitman Has a Plan" 3/21/17 Act 2: Showdown The next chapter is here. New York is in grave danger in the follow up to Ghostbusters is Hiring VR! Act 2 Showdown is a fast paced VR shooter where you’ll use your Ghostbusting skills to fend off a legion of New York’s finest ghouls. Blast your way through and face a thrilling VR showdown with the most threatening Marshmallow you'll ever roast. Act 2 opens as you steer ecto-1 towards the terrifying ghost you let out of his trap, Mayhem. As Mayhem incites a ghost riot, you’ll have to blast waves of ghosts from every angle to have a shot at capturing Mayhem and cleaning up the mess you made. Playstation Store product page retrieved 1/9/18 Trivia External Links *GhostbustersisHiring.com Link to Download Game * Google Play Store * Apple App Store * Playstation Store - Act 1 * Playstation Store - Act 2 * Playstation Store - Acts 1 & 2 Bundle Also See *Other Ghostbusters Video Games References Gallery Promotional GB_VR_Ad_on_GB2016_4K_Blu-Ray.jpg|Ad on GB2016 4K Blu-Ray GhostbustersVRMarch2017PREvent01.jpg|Photo from PR Event in late March 2017 GhostbustersVRMarch2017PREvent02.jpg|Photo from PR Event in late March 2017 Trailers GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc01.png|Screen caps of "Ghostbusters: Now Hiring Virtual Reality Experience". GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc02.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc03.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc04.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc05.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc06.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc07.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc08.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc09.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc10.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc11.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc12.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc13.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc14.png| GhostbustersVRPS4TrailerSc15.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc01.png|Screen caps of "Ghostbusters VR Launch Fan Event". GhostbustersVRETrailerSc02.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc03.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc04.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc05.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc06.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc07.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc08.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc09.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc10.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc11.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc12.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc13.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc14.png| GhostbustersVRETrailerSc15.png| Official Screenshots - Mobile GB VR Official Screenshot01.png| GB VR Official Screenshot02.png| GB VR Official Screenshot03.png| GB VR Official Screenshot04.jpg| GB VR Official Screenshot05.jpg| Official Screenshots - PlayStation 4 GBVR PS4 img01.jpg|Act 1 GBVR PS4 img02.jpg|Act 1 GBVR PS4 img03.jpg|Act 1 GBVR PS4 img04.jpg|Act 1 GBVR PS4 img05.jpg|Act 1 GBVR PS4 img06.jpg|Act 1 GBVR_PS4_Act2_img01.jpg|Act 2 GBVR_PS4_Act2_img02.jpg|Act 2 GBVR_PS4_Act2_img03.jpg|Act 2 GBVR_PS4_Act2_img04.jpg|Act 2 GBVR_PS4_Act2_img05.jpg|Act 2 GBVR_PS4_Act2_img06.jpg|Act 2 GBVR_PS4_Act2_img07.jpg|Act 2 GBVR_PS4_Act2_img08.jpg|Act 2 Screenshots - PlayStation 4 GBVR_PS4_Credits.jpg|Credits Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie